This Fast-Track Phase I-Phase II STTR application is targeted at exploiting a novel and relevant experimental system for the study of angiogenesis (the growth of blood vessels) that has been developed at the partnering research institution. The authors will use a technology platform for high-throughput gene discovery (full-length cDNA cloning) that has been established at OriGene Technologies, Inc. (OTI). In this Phase I component, OTI proposes to generate expressed sequence tags (EST's) for 500 genes which are either turned on or turned off at successive stages of blood vessel formation as detected in their experimental system. These EST clones will set the stage for large-scale cDNA isolation in the Phase II proposal. Specifically, the partnering research institution will be responsible for isolating sufficient quantities of source RNA derived from the in vivo animal model, both before and after activation by a growth signal, and for performing stringent quality controls on the recovered RNA. Based upon the results of feasibility tests that have already been successfully carried out, OTI will use the source RNA's to identify, amplify, and sequence about 500 EST's which represent genes that are either repressed or activated as endothelial cells begin to form blood vessels in the model system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICTION: NOT AVAILABLE